My minx, my angel
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: This little fic *not finished* is one i started a while ago about Rini and Helios. Everyone is safe, but Helios comes to see Rini. Will they finally confess their love for each other? Find out... 2 chapter up. not another till 10 reviews!!!
1. first Chapter

Authors note: some of the characters are based on real people.  
  
Helios: Dave  
  
Rini: Me! Alex  
  
Neo-queen Serenity: Carrie  
  
King Edimoin: Dad, or Alan.  
  
Para para: Jenny (Mercury)  
  
(Mini moon's other scouts can't remember the other amazon quartet's names)  
  
Sclea sclea: Jasmine (Venus)  
  
Mars: Aliceon  
  
June june: Gabby (Jupiter)  
  
Emily: Emily Jones  
  
Matazumi: Derek Reevs  
  
Now the story:  
  
Helios and Rini were swinging when Darien and Serena walked up.  
  
"Hiya Mommy."  
  
For all of them were in their royal uniforms, so Serena was Neo-Queen Serenity, and Darien was King Edymoin.  
  
"Small Lady, how are you? Is Helios treating you well? We brought him here for you as a Christmas Present, and if you like we could arrange his stay for a couple more weeks. Christmas is around the corner  
  
"You might be able to visit Alicion soon after."  
  
"Thank you Mommy," Rini yelled, running to go and hug her mother and father.  
  
"Your welcome dearest Rini," Edymoin said.  
  
As Serena and Darien were walking away, Serena said, "Helios reminds me of you dear, quiet, distant, and protective."  
  
"If he's like me, he better not be near her too much," Darien said.  
  
"I hope that's a good thing," Lita said scaring Darien and Serena,  
  
"Suprise!" All the inner scouts said.  
  
They were visiting for the holidays.  
  
Hotaru was watching Helios and Rini, when she started humming.  
  
"That's a pretty song Princess Rini, you have a lovely voice," Helios said.  
  
"But, I'm not singing," Rini said. "I could have sworn it was you."  
  
"But if it was not one of us, then angel, who was it?" Helios asked.  
  
Rini blushed at being called this, for only one other being had ever said it, and that was Matazumi, a child-hood crush.  
  
"Hotaru, come out, I know it's you." Rini said.  
  
She ran over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Make me feel special," Helios, said.  
  
Rini gave him a hug too.  
  
"He was just playin with ya? Didn't you now?" Para Para whispered in her ear.  
  
"Para para!! How are you? Are all of you here for Christmas? Did Mommy and Daddy invite you all?"  
  
"Nah silly, we evaporated here."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to have fun with your friends, Rini," Helios said, walking away.  
  
Rini ran to catch up with him, only catching him singing one of her favorite songs from what we know as the present, but they know as the past. The song was "Open Arms" by Journey.  
  
Rini joined in, and scared Helios, for he had been getting ready to go shopping for everyone. Especially Rini for he had spotted the most beautiful pair of earrings that would look totally awesome on her ears.  
  
Rini missed talking to him. For once she wished her friends weren't here, so she could be able to talk to him. But then she thought about that. 'No, I like my friends being here. I just wish they could leave me alone for ten minutes or so with Helios.'  
  
"Hey Helios, can we talk tonight, after dinner in the gardens?" Rini asked  
  
"Sure sweet angel, what is on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing in particular, I just miss talking with you, you know like we did in the past."  
  
"Oh, I miss that too. I wish we could do that more often, don't you?"  
  
"That's why I asked you to the gardens after dinner."  
  
"You really want to know a secret?"  
  
"Yea, spill it Helios!"  
  
"You'll find out with the gift that I'm gonna get you for Christmas ok?"  
  
"Not fair."  
  
This reminded Rini of the time she was talking to a girl named Alex. Alex's best friend Dave, who was like helios, said something, and then wouldn't tell her, and Alex would always end up saying "Not fair," and stuff like that.  
  
This though made a smile creep on little Chibi usa's face.  
  
"Why are you smiling angel?" For Helios had sworn this would make her mad.  
  
"Well, I thought of something funny, that's why. Dear Helios, what is it??"  
  
"Christmas Eve, I shall tell you my angel." With a smile, her dear Helios left.  
  
"Ha, Christmas Eve is tomorrow, I'm sure you'll tell me before then."  
  
"No, I don't think I will."  
  
"HHHEEEEEEEELLLLIIIIIOOOOSSS!"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm not gonna tell ya before hand, k?"  
  
"Not fair meanie."  
  
"Angel, have I ever lied before? And am I really a meanie?"  
  
"No," Rini said.  
  
"There's your answer. I'm not tellin till tomorrow."  
  
"OH, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"  
  
"Thanks, I think." With that, Helios ran to town, before Rini could catch up with him.  
  
"Your a big help," she whispered after him.  
  
Beep, beep, beep!  
  
"Yes, Mother what is it?"  
  
Neo was calling rini on her communicator. "Dear. Go shopping, we have things to do at the castle, and we'll call you if you need anything. You have money right?"  
  
"Yes Mom."  
  
"Then go. Helios went. We called him. You're supposed to meet up with him in an hour to come home."  
  
"Okay. I love ya, buh bye."  
  
"Now I can work on running."  
  
Rini ran as fast as she could (witch is pretty fast for a kid at age 13) to the nearest shop.  
  
"Zettai, I will find something for Para Para in this shop." It was a water shop that had Para's fave animal in it all over, the dolphin.  
  
"Do you have any Dolphin posters?"  
  
"Hai, 5th isle."  
  
"Arigato." Rini said bowing slightly.  
  
"Your Welcome, Small Lady." The Manager said with a wink.  
  
"How'd you kn..." She asked, for she had been in regular clothes and not those of royalty.  
  
"Your friend Helios came in here earlier, and is in the same isle. Besides, how can you get by with pink hair that is in bunny style pigtails?"  
  
"Good point, just don't tell any one."  
  
Rini walked over to the isle right before 5, and she saw white hair walking around above the shelf. Helios had always been taller than she had.  
  
"BABY GOT BACK!" Rini yelled loud, trying to catch Helios's attention without him knowing it was her.  
  
His usual white face had a tinge of pink it. For in Alicion, he was the only one there besides all the horses and the duke which was his Uncle, who had never married.  
  
"Like what you see? Dial 1-900-MIXALOT," he said over his shoulder.  
  
"Yea, right dear Helios, you know you want me to dial," a girl teased. Rini got furious as she flirted with him. He flirted back.  
  
"Emily!! What are you doing here?!?"  
  
"Rini, ohmigod! Um. Cover her eyes for a minute would ya Em?"  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" For she was very jealous.  
  
Emily didn't listen, and covered Rini's eyes anyway.  
  
"Hey, could you wrap this for me real, real fast?" Helios asked on of the other customers. "It's for the girl with the pink hair, right?" they asked.  
  
"Umm. I'm not answering that," Helios said.  
  
Rini smiled at this for now she knew that it was for her.  
  
Actually Emily was one of Rini's best friends, like Molly was to Serena *for non-moonies, Molly was Serena's best friend before she found out she was Sailor Moon.* and was not a scout nor did she know that Rini was a scout.  
  
"Two days before Christmas, and you two are still shoppin? Can I hang out wicha?"  
  
"No." Both Helios and Rini said at the same time.  
  
"Touchy, touchy, fine I won't go with yall and I will umm. Lemme think. I will meet the queen."  
  
Emily had been tryin to meet Neo ever since she met Rini. *She didn't know that Rini was Small Lady * She had never met her yet. Hopefully Serenity would be nice one of these days and let her in the castle even. For some reason she just didn't like the girl.  
  
"Fine, have a good day."  
  
"Same to you Rini.  
  
"Ai Shiteru Helios," she said blowing him a kiss.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rini turned red again.  
  
"Angel, it's just a crush. No reason to get worked up. It's not like I like her like that or anything. She's a friend."  
  
"Yes, but, she's supposed to be my bestest friend, and she's not doin a very good job of that right now. Flirting with my bf."  
  
"BF?!?"  
  
"Best Friend silly. Your eyes almost popped out of your head there. Well, I don't think of you as a boy friend."  
  
"Nor I about you."  
  
Slap! * On the shoulder * "I'm not a boy!"  
  
"Ouch. You got an arm girl! Besides, would I do this to a guy?" He kissed her on the lips.  
  
"HELLO?!? Were you brain dead back there!?! Were not goin out... You shouldn't do that."  
  
"Hey, friends are aloud to kiss, aren't they?"  
  
"Ohhhhh ... * and on and on and on with the h's * I thought it was something else there."  
  
"Well, I don't think there's something else there. "  
  
"Neither do I," Rini said.  
  
"Good, cause I might just do it out of the blue sometimes."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
He kissed her again. When they stopped for air * nothin sick here. Get off my back David * Helios took an opportunity and tickled her non-stop till they had knocked down almost everything in the shop.  
  
"My store! You better be able to pay for all this!"  
  
Rini and Helios were tryin not to laugh. So they went up to the guy and he gave them a bill.  
  
"Well, the two plus the one makes three, plus the four makes RUNNNN!"  
  
They ran away from the shop laughing sooooo hard that they fell over on the grass about three blocks away.  
  
"Do you think they called the cops yet?"  
  
"Probably about 30 seconds ago."  
  
"Hey, can we rest, I need air. I'm anemic, remember?" Rini said. * Yes, I am anemic... long story. Don't get enough blood to my brain, so if I run to hard, I can't breathe. Kinda like asthma... *  
  
"Fine, little minx. Let's rest."  
  
"That's a new one. Minx. I like it."  
  
"Hey, it's just one of my many, many nicknames for you."  
  
"Cool, I think."  
  
"Hey, we need to go shoppin."  
  
"Thank god I already got you yours, and is wrapped in my room."  
  
"Hmmmmm. I wonder what it is."  
  
"And I do about mine."  
  
"Who says I got you one? Hmmm?"  
  
"Helios! Quit teasing me. I'm serious."  
  
"Like, I'm not gonna get my little girl something."  
  
"I'm not little anymore. I'm almost 13."  
  
"Yea, and I'm almost 16 so there. Pppppttttthhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Well, umm. Well you don't act like it."  
  
"Look who I hang out with."  
  
By then Helios and Rini were already walking again, and ducking behind bushes when they saw a cop car drive by.  
  
"You know. I want Ice Cream for dinner," Rini said.  
  
"Your gonna get fat."  
  
"Thank you oh so very much kind sir, but I'm not gonna take you are advice on this. Lita will cook me something yummy."  
  
"But Princess, we need to finish shopping."  
  
"Fine, first stop is the mall."  
  
"Yes. First stop in there is Spencer's. I saw this really cute map, clock, and book about dolphins. The book is by Madeline L'Engle. It's called "A Ring OF Endless Light"," Helios said.  
  
"No, first stop is * she' just arguing to argue * umm. After thoughts."  
  
"You know, we can always go to AfterThoughts."  
  
"No, were goin to Spencer's," Rini argued back.  
  
"Fine, we'll go to Spencer's."  
  
Helios smiled inwardly.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't fair. You tricked me!!" she said tickling him. He tickled her back, and she stopped, and almost fell over laughing, while begging him to stop. He finally did.  
  
"Were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was. If ever oh ever a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because because because because!! Of all the wonderful things he does! Were Off To See the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!!!"  
  
"OH, shut up you!"  
  
"Hey, I like that song!" Rini argued.  
  
"What I want to know is that how we never agree, I wonder why were still friends."  
  
"So, now you don't wanna be friends with me. I see how it is," Rini said.  
  
"No, you have it all wrong Angel. I love being your friend. That's why I chose you out of all the other kids in the world."  
  
"I feel honored."  
  
"You should my friend, you should."  
  
"Good, cause you should feel honored that you are my best friend too. I could have been best friends with Matazumi," Rini said.  
  
"OH, you know I never liked him."  
  
"And I still don't know why. What was so bad about my first crush?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Your Jealous Helios."  
  
"No I'm not Angel." But she could tell he was by the way he was blushing.  
  
"OH Helios, you'll always be my bestest friend. No matter what okay?"  
  
"Good, cause you'll always be my bestestest friend."  
  
"No, your not that special to me."  
  
"Serena!!"  
  
"I was just jokin. You know I don't like my full name dear Helios, so why call me by it?"  
  
"I don't always, but that hurt my feelings."  
  
"As computer people do it. Kotf."  
  
"You just kissed my face and forehead."  
  
"Well, that was for feelings okay?"  
  
"Fine. Make me feel special."  
  
"I do. And that's my line. Remember that okay?"  
  
"I'm guessing 'okay' is one of your words too."  
  
"Nah, I just say it alot. Okay? J/k. (just kidding)"  
  
"Were here."  
  
"Nice change of the subject. Okay. I'll get her the book, you get here the clock and the map will be from Santa, Okay?" Helios said,  
  
"Sure thing. But I wanna get her the book!!" Rini whined.  
  
"Fine, you can get her the book."  
  
"I was just kidding, you can get the stupid book."  
  
"It's not stupid, it's really good. Have you ever read one of Ms. L'Engle's books?? Huh?" Helios questioned.  
  
"Yes. I read her books all the time. My favorite is "A Wrinkle in Time"."  
  
"Who's your fave character Angel?"  
  
"Well, I really liked Meg and the O'Keefe dude. (Forgot their names)."  
  
"You know, they get married."  
  
"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!"  
  
"It's in a later book. They were my favorite characters too."  
  
"I also like the twins." They said at the same time.  
  
They laughed again. They almost knocked somethin over.  
  
"Ya know, I don't really like the way everyone is looking at us," Rini said.  
  
"Well, don't you like the attention? For in Alicion, you'll only have my attention."  
  
"That's a good thing, right?"  
  
"Well, if we don't start goin out, which will never happen, yes."  
  
"I was gonna say. Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Like I'm not likable?"  
  
"NO, you got this one wrong, for once. Your very, very likable, with your hair, and eyes and body..." A familar voice said that WASN'T Helios's.  
  
"MATAZUMI!!!!" Rini yelled, and hugged him ferociously.  
  
Helios looked like he could punch Mat for even thinkin about huggin his bestestest friend in the whole wide world.  
  
"Mat, what brings you here?" Helios said calmly. (He was a good actor.)  
  
"To see my best leading lady," Mat said giving Rini a kiss on the cheek, makin her blush.  
  
Just to piss Mat off, Helios leaned down and kissed Rini on the lips.  
  
"Hey, don't you be kissin my girl like that Helios."  
  
"For one thing, I'm no one's girl, and for the other one never mind."  
  
Helios and Mat were throwing daggers with their eyes.  
  
"Helios, Matazumi!! You two are both my bestest friends so, please get along."  
  
"Whatever you say, Angel." Mat said.  
  
"For once Minx, I agree with you. I will be nice if he is."  
  
"What kind of nick name is Minx??"  
  
"Mat, I happen to like it. It's pretty, and sweet."  
  
"Well, then, I guess it describes you."  
  
"That was sweet Mat."  
  
She smiled to herself and asked God how He could give her such great friends, and kept saying to herself that she didn't deserve them.  
  
"I love you two," She said out loud.  
  
Uh-oh, I just started another argument on who loves more. She thought that before it even started.  
  
"I love you too Rini," Helios said.  
  
"I love you more Angel," Mat said.  
  
"I love you the most."  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!!  
  
"I don't care who loves me more. That is one of the most stupid arguments I have ever heard in my entire life."  
  
"Rini, I'm gonna go get Scela something." Helios said walkin off.  
  
"Helios."  
  
"Good, he finally left."  
  
"Matazumi!"  
  
"I'm sorry. There is somethin about him that gives me the creeps."  
  
"Remember in the past? That time when you were knocked unconscious, and I saved you?"  
  
"Yes Mini Moon!"  
  
"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Were in public"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, the next enemy we had were the Dead moon Circus. Helios is Pegasus. He saved my life once, and almost sacrificing his own. The other scouts didn't trust him. He gave me my first kiss. Well, Sailor Moon and I were trapped in a dark dome with Fish Eye and a Pegasus look alike. The other scouts were doing there best to try and free us from the dome, where Sailor Moon and me were dying. Helios came in, and their attention turned to him. He told them to trust him. They said why should they, after he committed those crimes. He said it wasn't him. He said that when they trusted him, their power level would go up, and they could break the dome. They didn't. The dome was made of electrocuting energy. Hellos said that they had to get us out of there. They still didn't listen. SO he said fine, and started running and beating himself upon it to try and save me. He almost died. Sailor Mercury said that they should have trusted him. He Gave Mercury a power up and she retransformed into Super Sailor Mercury. Then Jupiter Venus and Mars did in that order. Well, they yelled super and magnified in front of their attacks, and we were able to get out, beat the monster, and save the day."  
  
"Did that really happen?"  
  
"Like I'm gonna lie to you? Nah, I just made it up as we went, and I'm such a good actress, that I can bring tears to my eyes that quickly."  
  
Mat noticed she was crying.  
  
Helios was watching her spill her heart out to Mat. He didn't even notice she was crying.  
  
In a flash, he was there, and hugging her. Mat didn't know what to do. Helios let go of her and told Mat to hug her.  
  
For once, he listened to Helios, and hugged her.  
  
"Shhhhhhh. It's okay. Crying is good sometimes. Let it go."  
  
"He could have killed himself. Do, you see why he's such a good friend???"  
  
"Helios?"  
  
She had just noticed that he was there.  
  
"OH, I hope you don't mind that I told him what happened."  
  
"Rini, I don't care at all. If you trust Mat, I'll trust Mat. That doesn't mean I'll be nice to him or vice versa, but I'll trust him."  
  
"Dido," Mat said.  
  
"Good. Now you start."  
  
Helios laughed at her absurdity.  
  
"Your soooo weird Minx."  
  
"NO, I'm just different. Your weird."  
  
"No, I'm weird!!" Mat said just to be funny.  
  
"Well, I guess we're all weird then."  
  
"This is a good thing, right?" Rini asked them.  
  
"Of course," Helios said kissing her.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR."  
  
Then all of a sudden, some one screamed about a man stealing her purse.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!!"  
  
Helios had to cover Mats eyes, while she transformed, then transformed into Pegasus to attract others attention from Rini.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!"  
  
She stopped him from getting too far with the purse.  
  
"Bijoshenshi Shenshis Serra Chibi Moon. I will punish you!"  
  
"Hey, he's just a man, come one Small Lady, let's go."  
  
"Thank you Sailor Mini Moon. Tell your mother I said HI." Said the lady, who turned out to be Molly.  
  
"Your welcome Molly."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Dang girl, you just rushin for an enemy, aren't ya?" Helios asked Rini, after she powered down.  
  
"Hey, all my life, I grew up with enemy's every which way. I miss that."  
  
"Well, just no killin guys unless there negadweebs."  
  
"I just miss it."  
  
"Just, as I said, don't kill any one."  
  
"You got it. Helios, Momma just paged me. We got to go back. Hey, Mat, do you want to come? Michelle's here."  
  
Mat blushed, then shook his head no.  
  
They walked away, and Helios took her hand. "You know, we really didn't get alot of shopping done," he said.  
  
"Yeah, so? We had fun."  
  
"Well, only if you like knocking over a store, being chased by cops, and fighting with someone," Helios said.  
  
Rini laughed. "Good point."  
  
"I seem to be good at making those."  
  
She sighed. "So, about my present," she said grinning mischevioulsy.  
  
"Ah, that. Well, you'll get it tomorrow. With a secret."  
  
"You know I'll be hounding you all day until you tell me the secret," she said, stopping.  
  
He looked at her and saw the love shining from her eyes. 'God. I love her. Why can't we ever date? I'm not that much older than her. Her parents would let us date. But it wouldn't be good for her. She would just end up getting hurt. I can't let that happen to her. She is too special to be hurt,' he thought.  
  
"Well, that just means I get the pleasure of your company all day long.  
  
"You're so exasperating!" she yelled. 'And cute,' she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Helios woke with a light shining in his eyes. He tried to get up, but found that he couldn't.  
  
He looked up and found a pink head. The ownder of the pink head had been sitting on his stomach.  
  
"Rini, get off!"  
  
"I warned you."  
  
"Yeah. But how do you know I'm not naked?" Helios asked, one eyebrow raised, amused.  
  
Rini blushed. "I never thought of that."  
  
"Now you do. Get off so I can get dressed!" he yelled, throwing her off him.  
  
"You're really naked?" she asked, her eyes huge.  
  
He laughed softly and kissed her head, stepping out of bed.  
  
When she saw him standing in his boxers, she turned around, blushing. In her mind she was savoring the image. "Can I turn around now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I slipped on some jeans."  
  
She turned around and found him looking for a shirt.  
  
He grabbed one, and turned around. He saw her eyes trace his body up and then down, then up again. He then saw her bite her lip.He smiled mischeviously. He set the shirt down, and sat on the bed. "Come sit with me Minx," he said.  
  
She came to him, sort of nervously. When she sat, she was really still. "Relax. God. I'm not going to kill you. You should trust me more! I just wanted to ask what you wanted to do to day?" 'And look at you sitting so nervous next to me, so I can keep this image in my mind for all eternity,' he thought.  
  
"I want to just chill her until tonight, she said, leaning on him, her head on his shoulder.  
  
"One sec," he said, lifting her head, and putting on his black undershirt. He laided her head back on his shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him, and fell into the depths of his blue eyes. She couldn't help herself. She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
He cupped her face, and kissed her back, slightly harder and more demanding. She returned the kiss with equal force, her arms going around his neck. His arms fell from her face, and went down to her waist. He lifted her up, and put him in his lap. He ran his hands up and down her back, and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He ravaged her rosebud mouth, and it made her shiver.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled back. 'Why did I do that?' His mind screamed. 'I have to protect her. Love eventually leads to heartache. She can't have that!'  
  
She whimpered softly, and tried to kiss him again.  
  
"I'm sorry," Helios said.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
He slipped on his shirt, and went to go find Darien.  
  
"King," he said, when he found him.  
  
"What brings you here Helios?" Darien asked.  
  
"Heartache."  
  
"What happened?" Darien asked.  
  
"I'm in love with your daughter."  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. But I can't ever have her."  
  
"Why not?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well. There's her parents."  
  
"I trust her judgement. If she wants to fall in love with you, I will in return trust you. I already do, as a matter of fact."  
  
"But that's not the only thing. See, Rini is really special to me. One of those people who you love so dearly you never want anything to happen to them."  
  
"Yes. Serena is the same to me."  
  
"Then you see why I am in misery."  
  
"I got lost back there."  
  
"I can't let her get hurt. She is my love, and I can't let her. Love eventually turns into heartache. She can't ever have that," Helios said.  
  
"Oh. Look at it this way. If you don't get her now, someone else will. Someone not as good for her as you are. And they will break her heart. You won't let that happen while you are there, so she automatically is better with you."  
  
Heilos nodded slowly.  
  
"Thank you, Dare! Hey, can Rini go to Aliceon with me?" Helios asked before leaving.  
  
"The ultimate decision is up to her. But i'm ok with it," Darien said.  
  
Darien went to find his wife, who was sitting, chatting. Ok, downright in a feirce arguement with Rei.  
  
"Pink is so much cooler than orange!" Serena yelled.  
  
"You are out of your mind!!" Rei screamed.  
  
Serena saw Darien walk in behidn Rei. "Mamo-chan!" she yelled, and ran into his arms.  
  
"Helios is in love with Rini."  
  
"Woah."  
  
"Yeah. I mean. He came to me asking for advice. He said he couldn't have her becuase he knew that oneday she would get hurt if she fell in love."  
  
"He sounds like he cares about her alot," Rei said, sitting next to Darien, who sat next to Serena on teh other side.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Serena asked.  
  
"That if he doesn't have her, someone else will. And they might not be as good for her as he is. They will break her heart as well. He would be alot better for her."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Hey, how do we know Rini loves him back?" Rei asked.  
  
"I have a little confession to make," Serena said.  
  
"What?" Darien and Rei both asked.  
  
"Well, while combing Rini's hair last night, she admitted she loved Helios. She thought he would never love her in return, becuase she was just a little girl, finally starting into her teenage years," Serena said.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Darien asked.  
  
"That true love will find a course."  
  
"What do you expect to come of that?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well, Hotaru said that they were going for a walk tonight. Maybe they will confess their secrets there, after swapping gifts," Rei said.  
  
"Ah. I hope so. Those two are so good for each other," Serena said, leaning into Dariens arms, and kissing his lips softly.  
  
"Just as they are," Rei said, leaving to go to them talk with Mina.  
  
* * *  
  
"You going to tell me yet?" Rini asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Lemme think about it. For you... no."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked finally.  
  
She nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you."  
  
"Spill it."  
  
"Do you know the muffin man?"  
  
"The muffin man?" Rini asked in disbelief.  
  
"The muffin man."  
  
"Yes, I know the muffin man."  
  
"She's married to the muffin man."  
  
"The muffin man?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"THE MUFFIN MAN!" he cried.  
  
"Hun, your scaring me."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes. And not about the muffin man," Rini said stopping their walk, and looking at him.  
  
"FIne. I'll tell you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No," Helios said, walking again. "I'll tell you tonight."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"I don't suck," Helios said, winking at her. "I lick."  
  
Rini's mouth dropped, and she stopped walking, blinking in shock at what he just said. "Ohmigod."  
  
Helios smiled mischeviosly. "What, would you rather I lie to you."  
  
She started walking again, and smiled at him. "Well, I guess it's better that you lick. I mean, I'd be sort of scared if you licked."  
  
"Me too, darling, me too."  
  
After a while, they had actually got some shopping done, and Helios sighed, thinking of how much fun he was having with Rini.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin about?" She asked.  
  
"You."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
She put her elbow on his shoulder. "What about?"  
  
"How much fun I'm having."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and she looked at him glaring, "You better not be being sarcastic."  
  
"I'm not. About that kiss this morning," he started.  
  
"Yeah. Um. Let's talk about that later, ok?" she said blushing.  
  
He smiled, and looked down at her. "Alright. Tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." 'After I admit my love for him, I'll find out he was just joking, and it was just a friendship kiss,' she thought.  
  
"Alright." 'After I admit my love for her, I'll find out she didn't mean anything by it.' 


	2. second chapter

"Mom?" Rini asked, walking up to Serena.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well, what if, you know, Helios doesn't love me back? I'm going to tell him tonight, but what if, you know?"  
  
Serena sighed, and turned towards her daughter.  
  
"I had the same thing with your father," She said, sitting down.  
  
Rini raised an eyebrow. "No way! You guys are totally in love!"  
  
Serena laughed. "Now. When we first met, I couldn't stand him. Actually, I had thrown a test over my shoulder, and he commented on my intelligence."  
  
Rini laughed. "What was the score? On the test I mean?"  
  
Serena sweatdropped. "32."  
  
Rini laughed harder, and shook her head. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, when we found the 'Silver Crystal' he found out that I was the Moon Princess, and we remembered our past lives."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Then Zoicite stabbed him with an ice crystal, and took him to the negaverse, where he went evil and hated me. Then, when I first met you, we had just gotten back together. Actually, when you fell out of the sky, and landed on me, He was going to kiss me," Serena said smiling.  
  
Rini shook her head again, and thought of Helios. "I'm so nervous."  
  
"Don't be! What's the worst thing he could do?"  
  
"Reject my love, leave me as a friend, and fall in love with Hotaru."  
  
"Well, let's just hope he doesn't do that," Serena said.  
  
Rini looked shocked.  
  
Serena laughed. "He won't! Trust me. True love always finds a way!"  
  
"You sure?" Rini asked.  
  
Serena nodded. "Now go, and don't loose your nerve. In a few, you'll swap gifts, and hopefully tell each other how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same, then at least you'll have him as a friend."  
  
Rini laughed, and skipped away, thinking about what Helios would do when she told him she loved him.  
  
Helios paced around his room, contemplating the hours until sunset, when he would meet with his personal angel. He sighed, and sat on the bed, picking up her gift, and the rose. Two more hours then his heart would be broken when she said she didn't love him. He thought of the Darien's words from earlier. 'If you don't get her now, someone else will. Someone not as good for her as you are. And they will break her heart. You won't let that happen while you are there, so she automatically is better with you.' Then he remembered their first kiss. That was in the past, and he had kissed her, and she had found out he was human. She still thought that was a dream. Of course, she was wrong. It really happened. Helios laughed. She sure was gorgeous when she and Serena had switched sizes. 'Para para had done good,' he though smiling mischeviously. They had talked a little last night, but nothing to intimate. Mainly it was arguing about if he was going to tell her his secret or not. They were meeting again tonight, to swap gifts, and he was nervous.  
  
"What if she rejects me? Oh my, I don't know what I would do. I'm pretty sure she won't. But how would I know? I've watched her grow up, and that stupid Matazumi. If I don't watch out, he sure will hurt her. I could see her falling for him, and him breaking her heart…" His watched beeped.  
  
"Oh god," he whispered, taking in some breath, then breathing it out. "In a half an hour she will know how I feel. Either she will love me back, or she won't."  
  
He picked up the rose and the earrings and walked out the door of his room, thinking of his darling angel.  
  
Rini yelled, because her hair wouldn't go back into the odango-like pigtails. She had taken them out to take a shower. She tried one more time to put her hair up, and gave an exasperated sigh when it wouldn't work. Rini shook her head, and decided to wear it down.  
  
She put on a pair of blue flares that encased her legs, and a yellow low- cut shirt. She smiled, and decided not to wear any earrings.  
  
Rini looked out the window, and saw a few raindrops start to fall. "No!": she whispered. She hated the rain.  
  
She looked at her watch, and saw she had 15 minutes till she was to meet Helios.  
  
Rini looked in the mirror nervously, and thought about the kiss they had shared. She ran her fingertips over her lips, and closed her eyes,r emembering the roughness of his mouth on hers. It had been a delicious shock to have him kiss her back. She sighed, and thought again about how she would never have a hane with him. Then she turned away from the mirror and grabbed her square-shaped gift.  
  
She cheked her watch again. 10 minutes. Time to go.  
  
Helios sat on the bench in the gardesn. He sighed, and checked his watch. She would be here any minute.  
  
He saw a glimpse of pink hair, but it wasn't in odangos, so he didn't think it was hhir. The girl disappeared, and he closed his eyes, and relaxed against the hard wood of the back of the bench. All of a sudden, two tiny, delicate hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who…" 


	3. third chapter

Helios reached up and touched the fingers. He smiled, and uncovered his eyes. "Hi, Small Lady," he told her softly.  
  
Rini giggled, and stood in front of him, swirling as a few drops hit the ground. "I love the rain," she whispered. "The only problem, is I can't get my stupid hair to go up when it does."  
  
"I think it's pretty when it's down," the guardian replied.  
  
"You do?" Rini asked, somewhat softly.  
  
"I couldn't lie to you, Minx," Helios told her.  
  
"So.should we exchange gifts?" Rini asked, gently fingering her square package.  
  
"Sure. I want to give you yours someplace special, so lets go."  
  
Helios had to smile. The girl he loved was sitting almost squirmish under his gaze. He remembered earlier that morning and grabbed her hand, leading her somewhere.  
  
"Where are we going, Helios?" She asked.  
  
He led her to a beautiful Sakura tree with blossoms so full they were pulling the branches down to the ground. He moved some of the branches and pulled her in.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "It's so beautiful."  
  
"Nothing compares to your beauty, love," he told her.  
  
Rini blushed and turned toward him. He handed her the earrings.  
  
She opened the velvet box, and the opal's sparkled, even though there was no light.  
  
"Oh my," she whispered.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Why would a friend give another one such a beautiful gift."  
  
Rini felt her eyes fill with tears. "No. That's not what I'm thinking."  
  
He walked up to her and looked down into her eyes. "Then what are you thinking?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied honestly. "I. I wish I could have gotten you something better, she finished.  
  
Rini handed him her package, and he opened the paper slowly. A book was what lay beneath the paper. Helios opened the book, and an old musical's song played. Its name was "On my Own" from Les Miserables. The first lyrics "And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn no one to go to," was heard as he saw a picture of Rini sitting on her bed crying. Helios heart wrenched as the next lyrics placed with the picture of her reaching toward the globe where Pegasus was sitting talking to her. "But now the night is near, and I can make believe he's here."  
  
The lyrics interacted with the pictures, sometime subtly, sometimes exactly like the pictures.  
  
There were three pictures that stuck out in his mind, each with the lyrics "I love him" beside them. There was one, from the first time she met Pegasus. She was lying in her pajamas on the floor and reaching up to touch his nose. Helios's smile diminished, in the next picture, was them each wrapped in that spider web substance, being pulled away from each other, with their arms outstretched reaching for each other. A tear escaped and slided down his cheek and the next picture warmed his heart. "I love him, but only on my own." It was a picture of their first kiss inside her dream.  
  
"How did you get these?" He asked, not trusting his voice.  
  
"Luna P," she replied guiltily. He smiled.  
  
She took a deep breath. "It's like the song," she told him.  
  
He looked up from the picture book in his hands. "What is?" he asked her.  
  
"The lyrics. That's how I feel."  
  
He swallowed, not trusting his voice for the second time that evening.  
  
He lay the book on the ground, and opened it, so the song would replay. He gathered her into her arms and they started dancing to the song.  
  
Rini sang along with the song, her voice beautiful to his ears. "And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to turn to."  
  
Helios rested his cheek against her hair, as they danced in small circles. "Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me."  
  
"In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me forever and forever. And I know, it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind, still I say, there's a way for us. I love him, but when the night is over. He is gone; a river is just a river. Without him, the world around me changes, the trees are bare, and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. I love him, but every day I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending. Without me, this world would go on turning. The world is full of happiness that I have never known! I love him. I love him. I love you," she looked at him. "But only on my own." Helios stopped dancing and pulled away. He couldn't breathe.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I know you'll never love me back, but. I just though. you should know," she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
He cut her off. "I love you too."  
  
Hope sparked in her tear full eyes. "You do?"  
  
"I think I just asked you that," he told her, grinning. That grin took her breath away.  
  
She ran to him, and wrapped her arm around his neck.  
  
"My minx," he whispered. "My angel."  
  
The end  
  
Authors note: I suck at endings. This will probably have an epilogue. I know.. I know, you guys all hate me for taking so long to get it out. Wait. none of you will probably remember this story.... *sigh* well, I hope you review. I know there are a lot of stupid messy typos in the other chapters and I hope this one doesn't have as many. Please review!!! I know its short.. But yeah.. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. 


End file.
